Sasuke Estressado
by Eternity Curse
Summary: Sasuke recebe uma missão especial do seu mestre! Demasiado especial para que até o Sasuke a suporte ... Oneshot


**Uma estorinha de natal pra lembrar que já faltou mais tempo xD .. espero que gostem**

* * *

Três dias antes do Natal, sasuke estava treinando no covil do doninho-cabeça-de-serpente-branco-e-albino-que-adora-molestar-crianças quando este chega perto dele:

- Sasuke-kun ..

- Diga .. – parando o treinamento para ouvi-lo.

- Eu tenho uma favor pra pedir a vc

- ¬¬ _ii .. tinha que ser trabalho_

- ignora o olhar é que eu tenho um amigo que trabalha todos os anos pra levar presentes para as crianças, obvio que eu acho esse acto repugnante mas ele me ensinou a lidar com elas o que me tem dado muito jeito ate agora .. olha seus subditos n/n

- aff .. que amigo é esse? u.u

- Eu chamo ele de nico, mas vc deve chamar de papai noel n.n

- Papai .. O QUE? Voce tem uma amizade com .. O.O

- Sim, eu sei que parece estranho mas somos amigos de infancia e naum posso recusar um pedido dele

- Diga logo ¬¬'

- Ele quer que vc responda a umas cartinhas dele

- Só isso? E porque vc naum faz? ¬¬

- Sou um homem muito ocupado, os meus negocios naum param querido

- Ah, tudo bem, me da logo esse negocio ai u.u'

- Já estam no seu quarto agora so responder, toda a informaçao dos meninos tem la ao lado, vc responde como quiser basta dizer se aceita o pedido ou naum e assinar como papai noel n.n

- Humpf .. u.û .. nem acredito que tou fazendo isso .. ¬¬

**PAPAI SASUKE ESTRESSADO**

**  
Kerido Papai Noéu:**  
Eu qeuria ganhá um joguinho espasiau de prezente de Natau... Tenho cido um boum minino neste ano.  
Ti adoro, Alexandre.  
**Querido Alexandre:**  
Sua ortografia é excelente! Parece um índio escrevendo... ¬¬' Definitivamente terá uma brilhante carreira na vida...Como auxiliar de pedreiro!  
Tem certeza que você não prefere um livro de português? Quanto ao joguinho espacial, darei ao seu irmão, pelo menos ele sabe escrever! u.u  
Um abraço, Papai Noel.

**Querido Papai Noel:**  
Não sei se você pode, mas gostaria de ver meus pais juntos outra vez este amor Julia.  
**Querida Julia:**  
E o que você quer garota? ¬¬ Que eu arruine a relação de seu pai com sua secretária? Deixe ele se divertir com uns seios de verdade! Melhor te dar uma Barbie... u.u  
Papai Noel.

**Querido Papai Noel:  
**Tenho sido uma boa menina este ano.  
A única coisa que peço é paz e amor para o mundo...  
Com amor, Sara.  
**Querida Sara:  
**Você anda fumando maconha? ¬¬  
Papai Noel

**Querido Papai Noel:  
**Poxa, fazem 3 anos que venho pedindo um caminhãozinho de bombeiros e nada ù.ú ... Por favor vê se desta vez você me traz um! T.T  
Obrigado, Luiz  
**Querido Luiz:**  
Seus pedidos já me encheram o saco! Outra coisa... não é "fazem 3 anos"... cacete, não aprendeu ainda? Use sempre "faz 1 ano", "faz 3 anos", "faz 2.000 anos". O verbo fazer no sentido de tempo não vai plural... ah deixa prá lá... Mas enfim, quando você estiver dormindo, incendiarei a sua casa. Assim terá todos os caminhões de bombeiros que sempre desejou xD hauhaua! Papai Noel

**Querido Papai Noel:**  
Quero uma bike, um nintendo, um computador, uma caixa de Lego, um cachorrinho, um ponei e uma guitarra. Com carinho, Tibúrcio.  
**Querido "T I B Ú R C I O" ?**  
Mais alguma coisa? u.û Quem foi o infeliz que te deu esse nome? Huahuahuahuahua ! Na verdade você não quer porra nenhuma, não é mesmo?  
Porém tenho uma sugestão... Por que você não pede um nome novo?  
Papai Noel.

**Q****uerido Papai Noel:**  
Deixei embaixo da árvore de natal umas empanadas para você e cenouras para as renas.  
Um beijinho, Suzane.  
**Querida Suzane:**  
Empanadas me dão diarréia, e cenouras fazem minhas renas peidarem em minha cara... Quer me agradar, sua puxa-saco? Ao invés de porcarias, ponha uma garrafa de Chivas, uns Toblerones e convença a sua mãe a se pôr com aquela lingerie transparente que ela usa com o carpinteiro. Huauhauha xD  
Um beijão, Papai Noel.

**Querido Papai Noel:**  
Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!  
Dá um cachorrinho pra mim!  
Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!  
Com imploração, Juninho.  
**Querido Juninho!**  
Esse tipo de imploração funciona melhor com os seus pais, já que você é adotado u.ú (ops falei! agora já era) e eles te toleram demais... Já comigo não funciona... Comigo o buraco é mais embaixo.. ¬¬ Pare de ser mala! Vou te dar mais outro pijama!  
Papai Noel.

* * *

**Espero que gostem**


End file.
